


Homecoming

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [11]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YOU SHOULD WRITE SOME HAPPY SLYPKC. I JUST NEED HAPPY SLYPKC. MAYBE SOMETHING LIKE SLY COMES BACK FOR A VISIT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Eddie didn’t tell anybody he was coming back to Colorado, not even Seamus. He’d wanted to surprise his boyfriend and make it special. It felt weird returning to the office after being so far away from it for so long but Eddie knew that his friends and, more importantly, Seamus was on the other side of that door. He opened it quietly, poking his head through to make sure that nobody saw him yet. Satisfied that no-one was around; Eddie stepped through with a bounce to his step. He could hear James recording as he passed through the halls. Eddie denied himself the fun of an action roll, knowing that if (when) he fucked it up and rolled into a wall it’d catch everyone’s attention. He snuck by Jordan’s office, thankful that the man was staring at his screen. Eddie counted his lucky stars as everyone else’s office doors were shut. This was perfect. He could sneak in without anybody spotting him.

 

 

Seamus had his back turned to him, eyes trained upon his computer as he edited something. Eddie smiled fondly as he admired his boyfriend, shoulders slack as the man began to daze. Eddie saw his chance, tiptoeing as he neared Seamus. He wrapped his arms around Seamus’ shoulders, fitting his head in the space beside Seamus’ own.

“What? Who-Eddie?” Seamus practically screeched as he leapt from the chair, untangling himself from his boyfriend’s hold and staring in disbelief at Eddie’s face.

“Hi, Seamus.” Eddie was beaming from ear to ear. It was refreshing to see Seamus up close again and he longed to hold him one more.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming back!” Seamus yelled but he was less than angry.

 

 

Tears welled up in the corners of Seamus’ eyes and his lower lip wobbled as he stared at his boyfriend. Weeks of skyping and phone calls had led up to this morning and it was all too much. Eddie took Seamus’ tears as a sign that he’d done something wrong, instantly jumping forward and holding lightly onto his boyfriend’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

“What’s wrong? Did I time it wrong?” Eddie fussed as he reached out to wipe away Seamus’ tears. The blond rolled his eyes, halting Eddie’s efforts as he wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

“No, I’m just happy you asshole.” Seamus muttered into Eddie’s shirt as he pushed his face into it. Eddie sighed in relief as he wrapped his arms around Seamus’ back, squeezing him tightly like he had dreamed about for weeks now.

 

 

“I missed you.” Eddie confessed quietly. Neither man seemed willing to let go so soon, stuck standing in the middle of Seamus’ office in a tight embrace.

“You’re the one who left.” Seamus said bitterly as his fingers bunched around the fabric of Eddie’s t-shirt. Eddie sighed.

“You know I had to.” Eddie reminded him.

“I know but that doesn’t mean it sucks any less.” Seamus explained. Hugging Eddie had never felt better.

“How about you and I take an early lunch and I make it up to you?” Eddie mused. Seamus pulled back, just a little and yet not enough to break the tight embrace.

“You’ve got a lot of making up to do.” Seamus said sternly.

“I think I can handle it.” Eddie replied firmly.

 

 

Though reluctant to break their hold, Seamus pulled away to grab Eddie’s hand and lead him out into the hall. They met Dan in the hallway who was pleasantly surprised to see Eddie.

“Hey, man! I didn’t know you were back.” Dan said cheerily as Seamus rudely tugged his boyfriend past their friend.

“He can’t talk. He has making up to do.” Seamus said as he and Eddie disappeared around a corner. Before they left completely, Eddie shrugged apologetically at Dan and offered him a little wave.

“That was rude, Seamus.” Eddie said as they left the office.

“I don’t care. You’re finally home and I’m going to spend as much time with you as possible.” Seamus said boldly and Eddie just had to smile.

“I can’t wait.” Eddie replied.


End file.
